Manipulation
Story Omni: Finally. One of you so called ninja is a threat, Kakashi. Omni stands up, slightly weakened. Kakashi turns and faces Omni, as Shino walks up next to Kakashi. Shino raises his arms, and swarms of insects fly at Omni. Omni’s skin turns into green crystal, as he’s enveloped in insects. An explosion occurs inside the swarm, and they disperse. Omni: Diamondhead! Hinata appears in front of Omni, and thrusts her palm at him. Omni raises his arm, which Hinata’s palm hits. Omni then releases a grunt of pain, as he collapses to his knees. Omni: Ugh! (He coughs.) It hit, my inners. Through the crystal, inside my body. Hinata then upper kicks him, sending him up in the air, as she goes to strike again. Omni fires a crystal from his hand at the ground, causing an explosion, which catches Hinata off guard. Omni grabs her arm, and encases her entire body inside crystal. A loud, chirping noise suddenly envelops the barn. Omni turns, and sees Kakashi charging a lightning sphere in the palm of his hand, the lightning going everywhere. Kakashi: Lightning Blade! (Kakashi’s left eye is now visible, being red while his other eye is black, with three comma like shapes on the eye. Kakashi charges forward, dragging the Lightning Blade behind him. Omni’s skin reverts, as he grows several sonic disks on his body.) Omni: Ultimate Echo Echo! (Omni fires sonic blasts from his sonic disks, and the sound hits everyone in the barn. This disrupts Kakashi’s concentration, ending the Lightning Blade. The others fall to the ground.) Hm. Cool powers. The sonic blast frees Hinata from the crystal, and she jumps, going to strike. Omni senses this, and a sonic disk comes off him, blocking the attack. Several more disks come off him, surrounding Hinata and fire sonic blasts. Hinata releases chakra from her body, knocking the disks away. The disks disappear, as Omni spits web from his mouth, hitting Hinata and pinning her to the wall. Omni: Ultimate Spidermonkey! Omni hears a spiraling sound, as Naruto was running forward with a clone, charging a Rasengan. Naruto: Rasengan! Naruto thrusts the Rasengan, and a spider leg shoots out of Omni’s body, knocking the clone away, which explodes into smoke, and knocks Naruto out of the sky. Sakura comes at him, and Omni spits web, catching her and swinging her into Naruto, knocking them both to the wall. Omni’s spider leg retracts into his body, and his arms turn into bulky copper. Omni: Clockwork! (Omni fires his time ray at Hinata, Naruto and Sakura, and their purple membranes are destroyed.) Omni hears the chirping of the Lightning Blade, and he turns, his arms turning into crystal magnets. Omni: Ultimate Chromastone! Omni raises his arm, releasing ultraviolet radio waves. Kakashi charges forward, about to stab Omni, when the Lightning Blade is caught in the radio waves. The lightning is absorbed, and Kakashi is hit by the radio waves, sending him flying back. Ink lions charge at Omni, as he fires his ultraviolet waves at them. They are destroyed, causing ink to fly at Omni, blinding him. He then grows insect wings, eye stalks growing out of his head. Omni: Stinkfly! Omni sees a shadow approaching him, and Omni takes to the air. Insects and ink lions fly at him, and Omni shoots slime to counter them. Then, he grabs his head, screaming in pain. Ino: Mind Destruction Jutsu! End Scene Omni hears several voices, all pushing for control. Ghostfreak: Yes! My time is now! Big Chill: In your dreams. Cannonbolt: Oh please. Just back off already. Eatle: I’ll tear through all of you! Omni is flying through the sky, shaking back and forth. Chōji: Expansion Jutsu! (Chōji grows to a giant size, and goes to smash Omni between his hands.) Omni: (Screaming) No! Stay away! (Omni’s wings and eye stalks retract into his body, as his arm grows to an un-proportional size.) Way Big! (Omni then swings his fist, hitting Chōji hard. He falls over, and shrinks, being out cold. Omni lands, and his arm reverts, his head expanding.) Spitter! Omni’s head grows, and he releases a large stream of slime. Sai draws and creates an ink turtle to take the attack, while Kakashi, Shino and Shikamaru dodge. Ino, on her knees using her technique, is hit, and knocked over. Ino: Ugh! Yuck! Disgusting! (She’s then hit by a stream of slime, which lifts her off the ground, and slams her into a wall.) Shino releases insects to attack Omni, and he spits slime that hits the insects, which sizzle when hit by the acidic slime. It doesn’t stop them, as Omni’s head reverts and his skin turns green. Omni: Swampfire! Omni shoots fire, driving off the insects. Then, Kiba and Akamaru charge forward, spiraling towards Omni. Omni raises his arms, and releases methane, Kiba and Akamaru going right through it. They tear through Omni’s body, then fall unconscious. Omni then regenerates. Omni: Really? They fell for it again. Omni turns, as a lightning wolf was running at him, it being attached to Kakashi’s hand. Omni catches the wolf, his body resisting the attack. Omni then breathes fire, causing the lightning wolf to explode. Ink lions charge at Omni, and his skin reverts, growing two bolts on his face. Omni: Shocksquatch! (Omni shoots lightning from his hands, destroying the ink lions. He then fires a lightning bolt from his mouth at Sai, who is protected by a wall of insects. Tenten spins and unrolls her scroll, releasing a series of weapons at Omni. Omni shrinks, disappearing.) Nanomech! Omni flies through the weapons, knocking them out of the sky with bioelectric blasts. Then, Omni feels a suction force, and a portal opens nearby. Omni grows back to original size, reverting and dodging the small portal closing. Omni: What was that? Some sort of wormhole? Either way, this ends now. (Omni’s skin turns into rock.) Gravattack! Sai fires more ink lions at Omni, while Tenten pulls out another smaller scroll, launching more weapons at Omni. Shino releases a swarm of insects as well. The attacks all start to orbit around Omni, and he launches them away. He then raises his arm, which glows with blue energy. He then swings his arm down, slamming Shikamaru, Sai, Tenten, Shino and Kakashi are all pinned down to the floor, crushing the ground underneath them. Shikamaru, Sai, Tenten and Shino are knocked out, while Kakashi looks at Omni, closing his right eye. His red eye glows, and another wormhole forms where Omni’s body is. It seemingly tears through Omni, but he phases through it, his legs merging into a tail. Omni: Ghostfreak! (Omni flies forward, and phases through Kakashi. The force and shock of it causes Kakashi to fall to his knees, as he turns, preparing hand signs. Omni’s legs revert, as his arms turn into bulky copper.) Clockwork! Kakashi: Earth Style: Mud Wall! A wall of earth grows out of the ground, surrounding Omni. Omni’s arms glow green, as the entire barn turns green. Omni walks forward, firing a time ray at the earth wall, making a hole for him to walk through. Kakashi was frozen, starting to dig into the ground. Omni hits him with a time ray, destroying his purple membrane. Omni walks around, freeing Sai, Yamato, Ino, Chōji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, and Tenten. He then unfreezes time, and reverts. Everyone was out cold on the ground. Omni: We win. Characters *Omni **Ultimate John Possessed Characters *Naruto *Sakura *Sai *Shikamaru *Ino *Chōji *Kiba *Akamaru *Hinata *Shino *Tenten *Kakashi Aliens By Ultimate John *Diamondhead *Ultimate Echo Echo (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Clockwork (x2) *Ultimate Chromastone (first re-appearance) *Stinkfly *Way Big *Spitter (first re-appearance) *Swampfire *Shocksquatch (first re-appearance) *Nanomech *Gravattack (first re-appearance) *Ghostfreak (first re-appearance) In Omni's Head *Ghostfreak *Big Chill *Cannonbolt *Eatle Trivia *Omni frees everyone from the Akatsuki's control. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Naruto Arc